1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to bicycle braking apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved bicycle rim water deflecting apparatus wherein the same is arranged to divert water from a bicycle rim prior to the rim effecting contact with brake shoes to enhance frictional engagement of the brake shoes with an associated tire rim.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various braking systems are utilized in association with bicycles for effecting selective and operative stopping of the associated bicycle. Such apparatus is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,667,778 to Ozaki utilizing either a side or central bicycle calliper assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,921,764 to Mathauser sets forth a further example of laterally positioned brake shoes mounted to a central yoke organization relative to a bicycle rim.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,809,187 to Grieve sets forth a further example of a side brake organization to effect braking of an associated bicycle.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved bicycle rim water deflecting apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in diverting water prior to application of brake shoes in an associated bicycle calliper assembly and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.